Nevada Rescue
by Vampiresswolf
Summary: two of the flock go on a mission, two others get caught, will they get rescued? ive decided to change this into a oneshot, cause i dont have anything else for it. SORRY!


**I know this is really random, but I keep having this same dream sometimes when I read the books (well, not exactly **_**every**_** time, but quite often none the less) so I decided to type it down here, tell me what u think. Well, here goes: **

This morning I woke to find myself in the middle of a pack of flyboys, and I thought _what the hey, why didn't anyone _wake _me for goodness sakes!? _Then I realized they weren't moving to fight or anything, actually they weren't moving at all, they were hung up like a bunch of old ragdolls, granted, giant, metal-slash-skin ragdolls, but still. I looked around for the rest of the flock, but they were nowhere to be seen. Then I remembered, they were back in Arizona with my mom and Ella. Angel and I were on a mission, and I had been taken, two days before, going down tooth and nail. I had ordered Angel to get the others, but I had known she couldn't have gotten them so quickly. I had been drugged and taken to where I was now, in the middle of who knows where, with a bunch of forgotten robots as my only company.

I sat up as best I could, as my arms and legs were tied. I faintly remembered someone coming in to give me food and water, but I had refused it, as it was probably tainted, and now I felt faint and very tired. I heard a sound and swung around, but all I managed to do was fall flat on my face. The sound, as I found out when I looked was that some four people were hauling a struggling, bound black bag. They dumped it on the floor next to me, and I saw that it was actually a human, or to be more precise, an avian-human. Nudge. She had a nasty black eye, and her left arm was hanging limp by her side.

"Nudge!" I whispered, "What happened?"

"Max!" she said happily, then she got serious, "well, I tried to mess with this building's security lock, but it zapped me. Fang and the others got away, but I kinda couldn't. We were trying to free you, you see, and we got all the way to this room."

"Where _are we_, exactly?" I asked

"In a very top secret facility somewhere in the deserts of Nevada," she answered.

"Why? What do they want us for?"

"Those four want all of us, so that they can study us, but some others just want us dead."

Oh, so just the same as usual, psycho maniacs wanting us dead, and crazy scientists wanting to study us. Meaning harsh tests, and evil intentions. At least we weren't in a dog crate yet.

"On the upside, Fang should be here soon, on the downside, we may die before he gets here."Nudge said

I looked at her sharply "what do you mean?"

"They plan to see how much electric shock we can handle. In about oh, maybe ten minutes."

"greeeeat." I said sarcastically.

We were quiet for awhile, but then Nudge looked at me."Max, just in case we die,"

"We are _not_ going to die, I won't permit it." I said

"But just in case we _do _die, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything I've done that you didn't like." She said

"Oh, Nudge, don't worry about it, I didn't stay mad long, now did I?"

"Well, no, but…"

"No buts," I said "we _are _going to live, we_ are _going to get out of here, and we _are _going to get home."

"ok." She said.

About five minutes later, a pack of men came in with rope, tied it to our wrists, and led us outside, into the hot night air.

Suddenly, I felt a large, dark shadow, and Fang appeared, with the rest of the flock, and I felt super relieved.

"So, who's first?" Fang asked his voice like ice. Then he launched himself at my three captors, followed closely by Gazzy. Iggy and Angel went after Nudge's captors. In seconds, Nudge and I were free, fighting alongside the others. Reinforcements poured out of the building, and soon we were each against about five or six each, but I managed to knock my attackers unconscious, about killing one of them, and went to help Fang.

I snapped a round house kick at a really ugly man; I mean he looked like a freakin'_slug _, but with legs. I caught Iggy and Gazzy high above us, trying to pull something out of a backpack.

"Fang! I yelled" what is that that Gazzy's getting?"

"Oh, that's just their most current model of bomb." He said calmly

"_whaaat?!"_ I said

"Yeah, we should probably fly; they'll probably let it drop, soon."

"then let's GO!"I called, and we jumped, unfurled our wings, and flew to where the rest of the flock was calmly waiting.

"MOVE!" Gazzy yelled, and we all zoomed away. The loud BA-BOOM resounded in my ears for awhile afterwards.

I looked over at Fang and asked "think anyone survived that?"

"Nah, they couldn' was pretty fail-proof." he said.

"Oh, that's good. " I said, and we flew in silence back home, where Mom fixed us all up, all of our minor scrapes and bruises. We had cookies, and then took a well deserved nap. Everything was okay again. But for how long, I didn't know.


End file.
